


Paper Umbrella

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Ending, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff and Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Language, Open Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric, this is just really cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Paper Umbrella

**2:34 PM**

"Uh hyung,you brought my umbrella with you,right?"

Heechul didn't like the sound of that."Uh,yeah I did."He replied."Why?It started storming outside,didn't it?"The older of the two didn't have to be looking at Yesung to know what the answer was.


End file.
